1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel decorative panel comprising specified rigid decorative sheets replaceably installed on a structural support. Such decorative sheets can be readily installed or replaced to exhibit a variety of designs by the use of fixing means such as screws. Moreover, a variety of decorative accessories such as a picture frame can be further set on the decorative surfaces. Such readily replaceable decorative panels are very useful, for example, for display rooms, etc.
2. Prior Art
Most of tile panels have been produced by bonding tile pieces onto a substrate with wet mortar. Such wet installation of tile needs professional skills and long working time, may sometimes cause the freshly bonded tile to slip down, and also needs long aging time. Moreover, a considerably large-scale work is required to replace the tile pieces when the panel is remodeled.
Installation of decorative sheets such as tile with strong organic adhesives also has difficulty in partly stripping the sheets and cleaning the adhesive, when the panel is remodeled. Some decorative sheets can be nailed onto a substrate. Such nailing installation, however, needs to grout the nail heads. The grout and nails have to be removed when the decorative sheets are replaced. A considerably large-scale work is also required in these dry installation systems, when the panel is remodeled.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative panel comprising rigid decorative sheets which are replaceably installed on a structural support by the use of fixing means such as screws.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the above mentioned decorative panel on which a variety of decorative accessories or articles are readily set by utilizing the heads of the fixing means.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.